


Bitty Reader Stories

by Pokewolfgirl18



Category: Bitty Reader AU, Underfell - Fandom
Genre: Other, Triggers, may be triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokewolfgirl18/pseuds/Pokewolfgirl18
Summary: The original idea for the Bitty Reader Au came from Rivethart!Profile: http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivethart/pseuds/RivethartThis is my collection of Bitty reader stories. I will mainly do OCs, but there may be few X Readers.





	

** _Saved (Bitty Eva and Underfell Sans) *Part 1_ **

Eva’s eyes darted around the room, making sure no one was in sight. Bingo. She carefully jumped onto the needlessly high sink and gazed around, looking for it. The key to the short one’s shed. You didn’t like to steal. Hated it, actually. But if there was one thing she learned, it was obey. Obey your master, and you won’t get hit as hard. ‘Maybe you could even avoid scarring.’ Eva thought as she glanced at her arm, covered by the sleeve of her mint green sweater. She never understood why Mistress made her steal. Timid readers are not good choices for stealing. Then again, she wasn’t always timid.

Eva shook her head. _Focus._ She glanced around and found it laying by the microwave. The short one obviously forgot it there, per usual. Now it was just a matter of getting to it and getting out of there before he remembered to come back and grab it. She looked down, planning to jump, but was stopped in her tracks. It was so high up… she felt dizzy. She gulped. No time to get scared now. Correction, she was always scared. Scared of punishment, scared of capture, scared of pain, scared to death. No time to fail. That was correct word usage. She pulled the rope from around her shoulder and tied it to the faucet. She made sure the rope was secure before holding tightly to it, squeezing her eyes shut as she jumped of the sink. She was relieved to find that the rope supported her weight. Then again, she didn’t weigh much. She dropped down the remaining four inches and headed for the key, prepared to run should trouble strike.

However, she didn’t notice the short skeleton watching her as she hurried across the cabinet. It was only when she grabbed the key did he advance toward her. “ya really shouldn’t take things that don’t belong to ya, _pal_.” He spoke, voice holding both a casual light-hearted tone as well as a dark, menacing one.

Eva froze, her heart freezing with her. She looked at the skeleton who was dangerously close. The Sans of the Fell clan, more commonly known as Red or Edgy. Dropping the key, she bolted for the rope, only to be swiftly caught by the back of the sweater. For someone so lazy, he sure was quick. He held her up in front of his face, his eyes flicking over her as he lazily studied her. “P-please, don’t hurt me!” She exclaimed as she hid her head in a show of submission, hoping that he would let her go. She didn’t see the confusion that came over his face. He set her down on his palm. Eva kept her face hidden, fearing that if she looked up he would do something.

She let out a small whimper of protest as a sharp phalange went under her chin and forced her head up. “open yer eyes.” Red ordered. Eva did as she was told and opened them, now getting a good look at his face. He had little pinpricks in his eye sockets as well as very sharp teeth, all white except for one, which was gold. She trembled under his gaze. “what happened to ya, kid…?” He mumbled as he removed his phalange from her chin, setting his hand on the table instead. She thought it was rhetorical, but apparently not, as he began to tap a phalange on the table in an impatient manner. “Oh, uh…” ‘Think fast, think fast!’ Her mind screamed. She knew if she told the truth Mistress would only beat her worse for not keeping quiet. “N-nothing…” She answered. ‘ ‘Nothing’? Really!?’ Her mind yelled. His eye sockets narrowed. somehow. “oh really? sounded like somethin’.” He growled, referring to the plea she made not long ago. “You just… scared me, is all.” She hastily explained, avoiding eye contact. “You are pretty sc-scary looking…” She finished. He stared her down, trying to decide whether or not to believe her. “alright then…” He began. “tell me, what were ya tryin’ to do with my shed key?” He asked.

“I was going to bring it home with me…”

“why?”

“It was sparkly and pretty.”

Red stared at her. Then he snorted. Then he laughed. Eva felt her face burn up, but was relieved that he probably wouldn’t hurt her. “okay, so it was sparkly. maybe that’s a sign I should muck it up a bit. who’s yer owner?” He asked, still chuckling a bit. Her mind worked at lightning speed. Maybe if she chose her words right, she could avoid a big punishment… “I don’t have one.” She stated. “oh, really…?” He said, becoming slightly suspicious. He thought for a bit. “yer stayin’ here then.” He declared, as if challenging her to say differently. ‘He _is_ challenging me.’ She realized. ‘He believes that if he tries to claim me, I’ll break down and tell him who my owner is.’ “Yes sir.” She agreed, hoping that was the right thing to say. He seemed a bit surprised but quickly hid it. “alright, but first thing’s first. my name ain’t master or boss or sir. it’s either sans or red, got that?” Eva nodded to show she understood. “ ‘kay then. i have no idea how long ya went without washing yourself, so you’re gettin’ a bath tonight...” “Eva.” She said, answering his unasked question. “eva. Got it.” He grabbed a small bowl and filled it with some soap and warm water. “i’ll run to the store to grab ya some more clothing. you get washed up.” He said.

Red grabbed the bowl and Eva and took them up to a room. An extremely messy room. It reeked of mustard and had clothing items strewn everywhere, as well as a self sustaining clothes tornado. Weird. He set her and the bowl on a desk and closed the blinds. He left momentarily to grab a washcloth. He then laid said washcloth out by the bowl. “i’ll be back soon, so don’t try anything.” He told her, a bit of a threat underlying his voice. It wasn’t enough to be detected casually, but to Eva it was as clear as day. Even though it wasn’t much, it still scared the everliving out of her, but she tried not to show it. “Yes si- Red.” She answered, relieved that she was able to catch herself.

Red nodded and snapped his fingers, disappearing as he did so. Eva noted that he could teleport. She gazed into the tub. Nothing out of the ordinary. There was a small piece of washcloth floating in the tub though. She pulled her clothes off of her body, revealing the numerous cuts and bruises her mistress inflicted upon her. The most obvious one was the word “Useless” carved into her left arm where she could easily see it. It was a reminder that she was useless without her mistress.

Eva tried to ignore it as she pulled herself into the tub she relaxed as the warm water touched her bare skin. She grabbed the washcloth and began to scrub herself, wincing when she rubbed a bruise a bit too hard. After about 15 minutes she decided that it was time to leave the tub. She climbed out landing on the big washcloth. She pulled part of it to her and began to rub herself dry. There was knock on the door. “i’m comin’ in!” Red called as he opened the door. Eva quickly covered herself with the washcloth, taking care to not show any of her scars.

Red pulled a tiny shirt and pair of shorts and underwear out of the bag, the shirt plain red and shorts black. He turned around. Eva quickly hopped out of the washcloth and began to put the clothes on. Red glanced back and caught sight of one particularly bad bruise. As the shirt was pulled on he turned. “what was that?” He asked. Eva held her arm close to her side so he couldn’t see the word carved onto her arm. “Wh-what was what?” She asked, even though she had a feeling she knew what he was talking about. “you know what I’m talkin’ about.” Eva still tried to play dumb. “the marking right...here.” He growled, poking her stomach. It wasn’t hard. In fact, it was much lighter than what he normally did. But the bruise made it seem like he was purposefully trying to hurt her. She let out a pained yelp and knelt down, holding her stomach.

Red pulled his hand back quickly and looked down at her with what  could only be a worried expression. Eva tried to hold the tears back, but a few still came out. She forced herself to stand, not wanting to see what would happen if she stayed down. This left the arm with the word ‘Useless’ on it in full view. Red looked her over, slowly getting angry with her for not mentioning anything. “shirt off. _now._ ” He growled. Eva obeyed, not wanting him to hurt her again. His eye sockets widened a bit as he looked over the countless scratches and bruises dotted over her skin. The bruises ranged from a light blue to a deep purple, almost black. There were imprints that were obviously caused by coins being pressed to her body. There were scratched in Xs in some places on her body. She folded her arms over her chest and stared at the ground, refusing to look at him. She was scared out of her tiny mind. “who did this?” He demanded. She kept quiet. He finally exploded. He pounded his fist on the table not far from where she was standing. “WHO THE FUCK DID THIS AND WHY WERE YOU TRYING TO HIDE FUCKING IT FROM ME!?!?!?!?” He roared. Eva jumped a bit and tightened her grip on herself. She shook terribly from fright and began to silently cry. She knew where this was going. Soon he’d take his anger out on her.

Red noticed the tears falling from her eyes. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. “get over here.” He ordered her, trying to keep a steady voice. Eva shuffled closer to him, still not looking up. Red grabbed her shoulder between his thumb and forefinger and spun her around. She released a terrified whimper as he put a phalange on her back. Not long after, she felt something. It wasn’t pain. It was… kinda nice. After Red finished whatever he was doing he removed his phalange. “Get your shirt on.” He ordered. Eva quickly put her shirt on, glad to hide the majority of her bruises, which no longer felt too bad. “i patched ya up best i could. it ain’t perfect, but it’s somethin’.”

This confused Eva. He sounded really mad before… so why didn’t he hurt her? “Th-thank you…” She stuttered. “here’s the deal. you don’t have to tell me who did that to you right away, but you _will_ tell me eventually.” He said. Eva nodded. Downstairs a door slammed open and then shut. Red cursed under his breath. Something about him thinking a person was gonna come later? Red looked at his door and then turned toward her. “listen, that guy down there is my brother, papyrus. he’s gonna look scary, but he won’t hurt ya if you don’t provoke him.” Red glanced away. “probably.” Uh oh. Eva didn’t like the sound of that. But she figured if Red wasn’t going to hurt her that he would protect her.

Red picked her up and set her in his palm. He cupped his free hand around his palm, creating a cradle of sorts. He opened the door and walked downstairs, snickering a bit as he heard someone praise their pet. He walked into living room, which was where a very tall skeleton was. The skeleton wore a black uniform and a red cape-like scarf. He wore red gloves on his hands, which were currently holding a cat. Red cleared his throat. She had no idea how, but he did. The tall skeleton looked up, a scowl etched onto his face. “WHAT IS IT, SANS?” He asked, setting the cat down on the couch and folding his arms. Red acted casual, but Eva could sense that he was nervous, which made her nervous. If big bad Mr.EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance was worried, she figured this skeleton must be pretty bad.

Red set her on the coffee table in front of him. “pap- boss, this is eva. she’ll be stayin’ here a while.” He explained, shoving his hands into his pockets. Boss glared down at her. Eva rubbed her arm, trying to rub the fear off of her. It didn’t work, of course. He knelt down to get a better look at her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around, taking notice of the word carved there. He stared at it, eye sockets narrowing. “WHAT IS THIS?” He demanded, thumb running over the scar tissue. “i dunno. she won’t tell me.” Something changed in his face. She couldn’t tell what, because in the exact same second he was back to his stern, angered look. He let go and stood up. “SANS, YOU DO REALIZE IT CAN FIT IN DOOMFANGER’S MOUTH.” He said. Red nodded. Boss stared down at her again. “STAY OUT OF MY WAY.” He simply stated and walked to the kitchen. Red released a sigh of relief. “c’mon, kid.” He said as he picked her up. “i need to catch up my sleep.” He walked up back to his room as the sounds of pots and pans could be heard from the kitchen.


End file.
